Sonny With A Crisis
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A night out at the movies turns to a night of terror as Sonny, after witnessing the shooting of her boyfriend, is taken hostage by a maniac who fancies young girls like her.
1. Blood on the Street

**AN: This is going to be an interesting story. Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Blood on the Street**

As their movie came to an end, Sonny and Christian exited the movie theater on a cool Saturday night, their thoughts were on getting home, and resting for their show tomorrow. Sonny wrapped her arms around Christian, and they were walking to his car. Before they got in, Sonny looked towards the bucket in his other hands.

"I can't believe you still are eating that popcorn." Sonny said, looking at the bucket that he had.

"Hey, I paid damn near seven bucks for this, and I am going to enjoyed it to the full potential." Christian said, laughing. Sonny sighed and stared at him.

"You are something else, you know that, right?" Sonny said, smiling at him.

"And that is why you love me." Christian said, getting in the car. Sonny let out a small laugh, and got in as well.

* * *

As they were driving towards Sonny's home. Christian looked towards his girlfriend, and smiled. She looked at him, and smiled back. Christian looked towards the dark street away from him, and smiled as he drove. AS they rounded a corner...

BANG!

"What was that!?" Sonny screamed. Christian calmly and cooly pulled over to the side of the road, and saw that one of his tires had blown out.

"Aw man, great, now I don't have a spare with me. This sucks ass!" Christian said to himself. Sonny sat in her seat, and watched as Christian looked at the flat tire. He pulled out his cell phone, and began to dial someone. And just as Sonny looked away...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sonny looked outside, and saw Christian, lying on the ground. The man who shot him, standing over him, pointing his gun at him as Christian made a desperate attempt to get away. Sonny got out of the car and made a dash for Christian.

"Stop! Please don't kill him!" Sonny said, throwing her body over his. The man growled, and grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her off of Christian. He eyed Sonny up, and down, and smiled suggestively.

"You would do, just fine." He said. Sonny let out a scream as she was dragged away by the big, muscular man that had shot her boyfriend. Sonny looked back and just saw Christian lying there, not moving an inch. The masked man forced her into a car a few feet away, and sped off.

Christian looked at the car speeding away, and before he closed his eyes...

_Sonny where are you going? _

* * *

**AN: Well, how was it? Can you guess what is going to happen next? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Captured and Broken

**AN: Read and enjoy!!!**

**Chapter Two: Captured and Broken**

"Get out." The man said as he dragged Sonny by the arm towards the house that he stopped in front of. He dragged her towards the darken porch, and pulled out some keys, and tossed them to her.

"Unlock the door, NOW." He demanded, cocking the gun and pointing it at her. Sonny fiddled with the keys and tried to unlock the door. She felt him grow impatient as she heard him sigh angrily. His anger reached its boiling point when Sonny felt the barrel of the gun press against the back of her skull.

"Open it, or I blow your brains out." He said in an ice cold tone. Sonny began to frantically try to open the door, and to her luck, it popped open.

"Let's go." He said, dragging her towards the back. The house was pitch black, and Sonny had no clue to what was in or what she was walking past. When they arrived at the back room, he kicked open the door, flipped on the light, and pushed her on the bed. Sonny flipped over, and looked back at him, fear growing on her face. He grabbed two long pieces of rope, and began to tie her arms and legs to the bedposts. He stepped back, and began to stare at her.

"So now that you are situated, can I get you anything?" He asked in a polite tone. Sonny looked around, trying to get a feel for exactly where she was. He walked right over to her, and slapped her across her face. Sonny felt her face bruise up, and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I am talking to you!" He screamed. He took a step back, threw his hair out of his face, and had that smile on his face.

"If you think what I did to your boyfriend was terrible, wait until you see what I have planned for you tomorrow." He said in a sweet tone. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of the room, and hit the light as he left. Sonny stared into the darkness, and the thought of Christian being dead flooded her mind. As she thought about the last time she saw him, lying on the pavement, broken and bleeding, Sonny cried herself to sleep.

_Christian...I really miss you..._

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Christian laid in the hospital bed, his life support machine keeping him alive. Sonny's mom, Connie, his uncle Jeff, and a police detective standing by. He has been there since he was brought in by the hospital. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was labored.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Connie asked anxiously.

"I don't know." Jeff said. "I never seen him like this, I am not used to it."

"Do you think he seen the guy who did this, and took Sonny?" Connie asked Jeff.

"Without a doubt." Jeff answered. "But until he wakes up, we won't know for sure."

Connie and Jeff both knew that Christian was the only man who could help them find her. And as long as he was laying there, in critical condition, Sonny was going to be in deadly danger.

* * *

**AN: Next time, Christian comes to, and Sonny finds out the name of her captor. Reviews, Please!**


	3. Rude Awakenings

**AN: Sonny finds out who her captor is, and Christian finally awakes, with a very bad surprise in store for him.**

**Chapter Three: Rude Awakenings**

Sonny woke up early in the morning, and thought about the terrible dream that she had. She saw Christian shot multiple times, and that she was taken hostage by the man who shot him. She was just glad that the whole nightmare was over. As she tried to move her arms, she saw that they were bound with rope, rope that had broken her skin and was causing her wrist to bleed. That is when the terrible realization came to reality. Her eyes went wide as she realized that this wasn't her room.

_This is reality._

Sonny began to thrash and kick as she tried to get free of her restraints. She tired herself out as she wasn't able to get free. Then out of nowhere, the door to her room swung open, and there stood her captor. He smiled sweetly before he walked to her bed. He smiled as he sat at the foot of her bed, rubbing one of her bound legs.

"Good morning, sweety." He said, smiling. "How are you feeling today?"

"Terrible." Sonny said silently.

"Well, let's just see if we can improve that, can we?" He said. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maero Nader, my name and family history is well known."

Sonny knew that she shouldn't ask, but had to. "Wait, you mean that you are related to..."

"BTK, yes." Maero said smiling. Sonny eyes went wide, and looked around, as she saw and realized just why she was tied to the four bedpost.

"Now that I have gotten the 'Bound' out of the way, let's get to the 'Torture', shall we?" Maero said. He got up, and walked towards the head of the bed. Maero reached up, and ripped open her shirt. Sonny started pleading, tears falling down her face as she screamed. Maero gagged her as he injected something into her arm. She continued to scream and plead with Maero not to touch her, and before she could protest anymore , she was out cold...

* * *

_Christian stood at the end of the blank and dark street. He looked around, and saw Sonny, dressed in a blue jean skirt, a red t-shirt, and heels. She smiled as she walked towards him. Christian smiled as she walked towards him, looking as beautiful as she did. Before she could reach him, a big man covered in tattoos appeared behind her. Christian screamed for Sonny to look out. The man raised a gun, and fired. Sonny lurched forward, and landed in his arms. Sonny smiled at him sweetly before closing her eyes. Christian felt the life drain out of her as he held her in his arms. When Christian looked up, he saw the man holding a gun right to his face. He didn't have the time to do anything before the man fired..._

* * *

Christian calmly opened his eyes, and saw his uncle Jeff sitting in a chair next to his bed. Christian sat up, and looked around. He was in a hospital room. He tried to get up, but Jeff calmly stopped him from doing so.

"Lie down, you need to rest." Jeff said sweetly.

"Where's Sonny?" Christian asked, pain in his voice. Jeff looked away, not able to face him.

"Jeff, where is she?" Christian asked him, concern rising in his voice.

"They don't know." Jeff answered. Christian looked at him with a concerned and confused look on his face.

"Wait, what happened?" Christian asked him. Jeff took a deep breath, and began explaining what happened.

"Whoever shot you, kidnapped Sonny." Jeff explained. "Did you see who did it?"

"No." Christian answered. "He came up from behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, about to black out. I could feel Sonny shield me..." Christian stopped, and Jeff could see the tears form in his nephew's eyes. Jeff hugged him close.

"We're going to find her. Don't you worry about that." Jeff said as Christian let guilt and anger wash over him.

* * *

**AN: Read and review for more!!!**


	4. Evil Intentions

**AN: Sonny gets into the mind of her captor. Also, on a quick note, Maero's last name is Rader, not Nader. With that said, enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Evil Intentions

Sonny woke up, shivering from near freezing from the cold. She sat up, and realized that she was in Rader's basement. When she tried to get up, she felt a wave of dizziness hit her so hard, that she immediately fell to the ground that she originated from. She looked around, and saw a washer and dryer, and a lot of sorted and unsorted junk. Besides those things, there was nothing noteworthy about this change of venue. Sonny grabbed her wrist, and winced when she grabbed her wounds on her arms. When she tried to close her shirt, she found out that she was unable to, due to the fact that the buttons on her shirt was gone, either ripped off, or cut off by Rader. Just as she was about to curse his name, the devil himself walked down the stairs, with a scrapbook in his hand.

"Well, are you chilling?" Maero asked with a smile and a chuckle. Sonny covered her exposed chest, and sent a glare at him.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that." Maero said, putting a mock frown on his face. Sonny looked like she was both in fear, and anger. He was defiantly playing with her, but at the same time, this nut case was dangerous. Plus, being related to a well-known and notorious serial killer was in no way an ease on her mind.

"Look, I have something for you to look over." Maero said. He handed the scrapbook to Sonny, who looked at the book like it was a bomb.

"It's all right, it won't bite." Maero said, smiling. Sonny cautiously began looking through the book. She saw that there were some major glaring similarities with the pictures, and her.

One, they were teenage girls with long black hair like her.

Two, they were all the same age like her.

Three, and the most frightening thing to Sonny, they were all dead. Sonny looked at Maero in horror, and Maero just smiled at her.

"I see that you enjoyed my handy work." Maero said, smiling as he calmly took the book from her. "I just wanted to let you know that these little girls were part of my earlier work. I believe that I have gotten better with time, don't you think?"

Sonny just stared at him. She knew that it was a matter of time before Maero was going to get tired of her, and get rid of her, or she was going to get to be of no use to him, and he was going to dispose of her.

"Well, I have to go, I have to go to work now. If you leave this basement, I am going to enjoy torturing you." Maero said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the cold basement. Sonny listened as he walked away, got into a car, and drove away. As soon as he was out of her hearing range, Sonny ran into a corner and threw up. She knew that as long as she was here, he was going to kill her, and she had to get out of here.

But how?

* * *

**AN: Next time, Maero visits the hospital where Christian is, and Sonny gets an idea on how to make an escape. Read and enjoy!**


	5. Deadly Truths

**AN: Christian gets a visitor, and Sonny is told the one thing that she dreaded all along.**

**Chapter** **Five: Deadly Truths **

Christian was wide awake in his hospital bed, looking out of his window towards the moonlit sky. Sonny was never far from his thoughts, and what he could only imagine what she was going through. He felt so helpless laying here, while Sonny was going through, and he hated the fact that he was stuck here, not able to do anything. He felt a tear go down his face as his doctor entered his room.

"Well, how are you feeling tonight?" His doctor asked sweetly.

"Like hell, and even worse than that." Christian said gloomily. The doctor shook his head, and went towards his life support machine to check it. Christian was able to look the doctor in the face, and Christian knew that he saw the face before. He knew exactly who it was.

_The man who shot him, and the man who took Sonny from him._

Christian took a deep breath, and knew that he was helpless and was at the mercy of this man who was looking at him in a look of anger. He looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Well, I have some bad news for you, Christian." Maero, who moonlit as a doctor, told him in a tone of mock sadness.

"What?" Christian asked, staring at him in hate.

"Sonny is dead." Maero laughed in his ear. Christian's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and he tried to grab Maero with little strength that he had, but Maero pinned him back, laughing at him with seriousness in his face.

"Don't worry, you are going to join her." Maero said, smiling evilly. He reached over, and unplugged Christian's life support machine. Christian looked at Maero one last time, and slowly closed his eyes. Maero stood over him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I am going to take real good care of Sonny." Maero said. He laughed as he left his hospital room.

_Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?_

* * *

Sonny sat in the cold, dark basement, thinking about how Christian was feeling. She knew deep in her heart that he was worrying about her. She was worried about him, too. It was a while after Maero left, and she knew that he was going to come back. She tried to get out of the dark basement that she was in, but Maero obviously bolted the door on the other side. Her bruised shoulder from trying to break down the door was living proof of that. She grabbed a nearby blanket, and wrapped it around her, as to try to keep herself warm. As she sat on her dirty mattress, she heard the front door being unlocked, and she heard him walk downstairs towards her. She braced herself as he faced her.

"Well, guessed where I have been?" Maero said really casually.

"Where?" Sonny asked, she knew in the back of her mind that this wasn't going to be good.

"To visit Christian." Maero said, not facing her. Sonny felt dread and fear take over her. She didn't want to know what he did, but she had to know.

"What did you do?" Sonny asked fearfully. She soon braced herself for what she was going to hear.

"Well, he was on life support, and well, I cut the machine off." Maero said, casually. "I am truly sorry for your loss. Now get some rest, we are going to have some fun tomorrow. Well, I am anyway." Maero smiled at her, and left the basement, locking the door behind her. Sonny felt her heart break, and she fell to her mattress, crying uncontrollably. Christian was dead, and he wasn't coming back...

* * *

Jeff walked into Christian's hotel room, but found that he wasn't there. On his bed, however, was a envelope, with his name on it. Jeff opened it, and found that it was a license inside.

"Maero Rader?"

* * *

**AN: A kidnapper identified, and a man has fallen, or has he? Read and find out!**


	6. Gone But Not Forgotten

**AN:** **What's going to happen know? Well, read and find out!**

**Chapter Six: Gone and Not Forgotten**

As Jeff stared at Christian's empty hospital bed, and the license in his hand, more than a few things ran through his mind. One, the man who shot Christian had gotten in here unnoticed, and that meant that he was a doctor, and two, with Christian gone, that meant that he had gotten rid of the only man that could help them bring Sonny home. Where was Christian, and if he was still alive was the question?

"Jeff?" Connie said from the hospital room door. He turned around, and acknowledged her presence.

"Where's Christian?" She asked, looking at the empty hospital bed. Jeff turned around, looking at her with a look of somewhat despair on his face.

"I don't know." Jeff said. "Whoever did this to them, was a doctor here, and now he has done something to him. Chances are Christian recognized him, and the guy silenced him in some way so he couldn't be identified."

"Are you sure that Christian is dead?" Connie asked him.

"I can't prove that he is alive, so what else proof is there?" Jeff asked, looking at the license in his hand. "But he didn't go peacefully. He gave us the identity of the man responsible."

"Who?" Connie asked. Jeff looked at the license, and it was the last name that caught his eye. Rader. That was the name that scared him the most.

"Come on." Jeff said, dragging Connie by the arm, out of the hospital.

* * *

Sonny felt really empty inside. Christian was dead, and she was trapped in this hell hole. She looked around, and felt so helpless in this state, being a plaything for a maniac who could kill her like the other's before. She needed to find a way out of here, and fast, because he was only a step away from killing her, and she knew that was going to be sooner than later.

"Come on, we're out of here." Maero said, grabbing her by the arm, and hoisting her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"Out of town. The cops are coming, and we need to disappear." Maero said, shoving her into the car.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonny asked him. With anger full in his veins, Maero slapped Sonny so hard, that her face bounced against the dashboard, blood squirting from her nose.

"Now shut up!" Maero screamed at her, raising his hand as if to hit her again. Sonny flinched, trying to avoid his wrath, and Maero laughed, and threw her a towel,

"Don't get blood in my car, you bitch." Maero laughed. Sonny wiped her nose to stop the bleeding, and wiped some blood on the car, just in case. Sonny looked out of the window, and saw that they were headed to a nearby hotel. They stopped in front of some rooms, and she was forced out by Maero. He unlocked the door, and all but threw her inside.

"Welcome to your new surroundings." Maero said, throwing his arms up. "How do you like it?"

"Trashy, and messy, just like you." Sonny said. Maero chuckled again, and slapped her a second time, forcing her to the floor.

"Maybe that will teach you not to speak out of turn." Maero said, walking away. Sonny sat there for a minute, and felt her face for any type of cut. As she sat there, a thought ran through her mind.

_I have got to get out of here..._

* * *

**AN: Okay, next time, things come to a head. R&R faithful readers!**


	7. Rays of Hope

**AN: As Jeff prepares to go after Maero, he gets a surprise visitor.**

**Chapter Seven: Rays of Hope**

Jeff went over to Connie's and Sonny's home, to check on her, and to tell her some good news. They have ID's the person who kidnapped Sonny and shot Christian, and they are about to kick the SOB's door down. Connie looked around helplessly. Her daughter was gone, and the only one who could help bring her back was long gone.

"Connie? Look, we are going to bring her home." Jeff said. Connie looked at him, and smiled.

"Christian really cares about her, doesn't he?" Connie asked him.

"Yeah, he does." Jeff said. "Look, I know that you are worried about her, but if she has picked up anything from Christian, it is how to survive."

"That's good to know." She said, sadly.

"Alright, look. I have to go. Look, we are going to bring her back, okay?" Jeff said, patting her shoulder in a soothing tone.

"Okay, and be careful." Connie said. Jeff smiled at her, and was out the door.

* * *

Jeff kicked down Maero's front door, and looked around in the living room.

"Damn!" Jeff said, putting his gun in his holster. He looked around, and this house was clean. A little too clean. She was here, and he knew that this house was cleaned because of just that. No clues, there. He went down the hall, and checked each of the bedrooms. To his disappointment, there was absolutely no sign of Sonny and Maero, and no sign of where they went. The fresh stench of bleach was evident, and as Jeff went into the basement, the smell grew stronger. Whatever he did to or with Sonny, it had to happen down here.

"Jesus." Jeff said, covering his nose. He went up stairs, and got on his cell phone.

"Hey, it's me Jeff. Look, I need a CSI team over at Miller Drive. I need that team to scan this house for what little evidence is left behind." Jeff said, slamming the phone shut. When he walked out to the car, he saw a note written, and placed on the windshield of his car.

"Check out the hotel five miles from here, room 052." Jeff said, reading the note. But that wasn't the real reason that Jeff was eying the note. it was the fact that the note was written in Christian's handwriting.

He looked around, but it was evident that whoever wrote it, was long gone.

_Christian's alive, I just know it. _Jeff thought as he got into his car and sped off towards his destination.

* * *

Maero was sitting on the foot of the bed, watching a dirty movie. Sonny sat with her back towards the headboard, closing her eyes at such filth. She knew that Maero had something planned for her. She knew that with her time possibly running out, she had to do something, and do something really soon.

Maero flipped off the TV, and let out a contented sigh. "Well, that got me into the mood." He looked back at Sonny with a look on his face, and her eyes went wide with fear. She tried to get up and run, but he pinned her down to the bed by putting his knees on her arms.

"Come on, you had to know that this was coming." Maero said sweetly as he began to slowly unzip her pants. Sonny knew that she had to act fast. She looked over at the unplugged lamp on the dresser, and with one quick motion, she crashed it over his head. Maero fell to the floor, stunned and bleeding from a gash on his head.

With Maero stunned and hurt, Sonny made a break for the door, but not before coming back and giving Maero a kick between the legs for all her troubles.

"Pig!" Sonny said, spitting on him before running into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**AN: Sonny has escaped! But Maero is not down and out just yet! The end of the story is coming soon! So, keep reading to see what is going to happen!**


	8. On The Run

**AN: It's been a while since I updated this story, but thanks for waiting and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: On The Run**

Sonny ran frantically down the street, looking over her shoulder, hoping that Maero wasn't right on her int the shadow of the night time. She ducked in the alley as a car drove by, slowly. She took a deep breath before stepping out onto the street again. Looking around, she saw a pay phone. In a hurry, she ran to it, and began to dial Jeff's number. Looking around, she gasped when he picked up.

"Hello?" Jeff answered.

"Jeff, it's me." Sonny said emotionally.

"Sonny!? My god, where the hell are you!? Are you all right?" Jeff asked quickly.

"No, I'm not." Sonny said, crying. "He...he...tried to rape me. I just got away from him a little while ago."

"Sonny. Where are you?" Jeff asked, trying to calm here down

"I don't know!" Sonny screamed. "He's after me and if I don't get away-"

"Sonny? Sonny!?" Jeff screamed.

"He's found me! He's coming!" Sonny screamed. Jeff heard Sonny drop the phone, and run away.

"Sonny!" Jeff screamed one last time. Then he heard a voice come onto the phone.

"Sonny?" Jeff said hopefully.

"No, but I am sure that I will give her your love."

Those were the last words before the line went dead. Jeff had to find her before Maero took another life.

* * *

Sonny ran until she literally couldn't anymore. She looked around to make sure that Maero wasn't on her. Figuring that she had a minute to rest, she ducked in a pathway, and collapsed on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest, and began to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that her last image of Christian was going to be him lying on the street bleeding. God knows that Maero would have killed him then if she wasn't there.

Just the thought of Christian now being dead, caused her to cry even harder. She looked up, just trying to find some clue about where in the hell she was. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at a sign, and sighed miserably.

"Man, I am far away." She said to herself. She leaned against a wall, and tried to think about what she was going to do next. Right when she thought of something, however...

"There's the prettiest girl in Hollywood." A ominous voice called out to her. Sonny looked up, and saw Maero standing a few feet from her.

"Now you should know better than that, to run away from someone who is talking to you." Maero smiled. Sonny began to back away from him, as Maero advanced on her. She looked back towards the wooded area, and sprinted towards it. Maero laughed as he chased after her.

"Don't worry my sweet, I will save you!" Maero called after her.

Little did they know, Jeff by pure blind luck pulled right onto the street adjacent of Sonny and Maero, and saw the scene unfold.

"Gotcha, you son of a bitch." Jeff said, he grabbed his gun, hopped out of his car, and darted into the woods.

* * *

Sonny collapsed on the ground, not being able to run any more. She literally had nothing left in her, and if Maero would have come up on her, that would have been it for her. She pulled herself to her feet, and looked around. Just as she was about to move again, someone grabbed her around her neck, and whispered in her ear.

"Now I can finished what I started." Maero whispered in her ear.

"Please..." Sonny pleaded.

"Let her go Maero." Jeff said, as he approached, gun drawn.

"Come on cop, you can't hit me without hitting her." Maero taunted. "You are just mad that I killed your nephew, and I am going to kill his girlfriend, too."

"You are really pushing it, drop the gun." Jeff said, trying to find any reason to end Maero's life, right here.

"If you are going to shoot me, SHOOT ME!!!" Maero screamed, throwing Sonny aside. Then, out of seemingly nowhere...

BANG.

Jeff stood there, shocked, and watched Maero stand for about three seconds after the gunshot rang out, and fall to the ground, dead. Sonny scampered to Jeff, and looked at Maero, they both looked up and saw who killed Maero.

"Christian." Sonny said, running over and literally throwing herself onto him. She cried into him happily as she knew that her whole ordeal was over. Christian smiled, and slid into blackness...

* * *

_Man, this has not been one of my better weeks, that's for sure. I was shot multiple times, that was bad, but I survived (how did that happen, I would never know). I saved my girlfriend from a sick killer, who also tried to end my life. Man, how do I keep escaping death is really beyond me. Some people say that Michael (my cousin) and I are like cockroaches, if there is a nuclear war, we will be the only ones left standing. Man, life's sometimes a lot more than a bitch, it can be a real motherfucker..._

* * *

Christian slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he was back in the hospital. Christian was in a little bit of pain, being shot multiple times will do that to you. He sat up, and looked around. Just as he was about to lay back down, Connie and Jeff walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"I've been better." Christian answered. Connie came over, and placed a quick peck on his forehead.

"Thanks for everything." Connie said. "I'm really glad that Sonny is with you."

"Thanks." Christian said. "That really means a lot to me."

"Come on, let him get some rest." Jeff said, pulling Connie towards the door. Jeff hit the light, and Christian laid back, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Christian woke up about a few hours later, and saw Sonny standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asked softly.

"I thought that I lost you." Sonny said softly. "I couldn't bear losing you again..."

"You won't Sonny. That I promise you." Christian said. Sonny walked over, and kissed him.

"We are really something, aren't we?" Sonny asked.

"If something, you mean "young and indestructible, then yeah." Christian said. Sonny laughed, and hugged him.

* * *

**AN: I redid the last chapter and decided that I should add on to it. I hoped that you enjoyed this story, and stay tuned for more!!! **


End file.
